


A choice with no ragrats

by arxo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A Choice with No Regrets, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arxo/pseuds/arxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spelled across their chest and foreheads, 'attack on TITAN : a choice with no ragrats'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A choice with no ragrats

Farlan, Isabel, and Levi line up next to each other. Levi and Farlan take off their shirts while Isabel rubs makeup off her forehead. Written across Farlans chest was 'no' Levis said 'rag' and on Isabels forehead read, 'rats' all poorly scribble in black marker.

Erwin and Mike stare in disbelief as they take off their shirts, Mikes chest reads, 'a choice' and Erwins, 'with'.

Eren, Mikasa, and Armin show up only to take off their shirts as well. Rearranging themselves, Armins chest has 'attack' in neat writing, Mikasas has 'on', and Erens reads, in all capitals, 'TITAN'.

Hanji walks past to see the events, she suddenly feels left out, stealing a marker form Levi, she writes ':' on her forehead and hops in between Mike and Eren.

As they all fall into place, spelled across their chest and foreheads, 'attack on TITAN : a choice with no ragrats' is written. 

Jean, Marco, Connie, Sasha, Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie walk past. After seeing the line, everyone bursts into laughter. Suddenly a hoard of titans come and eat everyone. 

The only people left are Ymir and Krista. They kindle their love and Krista soon finds out that Ymir is actually a boy. They turn out to be Adam and Eve and create the human race, never talking about the titans again.


End file.
